


Warm Me Up

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cold, Domestic, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes up cold, and no, Derek, we're calling someone to fix the heat. Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ohgod, this is my 50th Teen Wolf fic. I wanted to post porn, and it wasn't going to be this fic, but... I woke up to a busted heater, so I decided this fic needed to happen while I waited for the heat dude. XD

Scott wakes up one morning, so cold that when he rolls over to slides his hand under Derek for warmth, Derek groans unhappily. “Keep your cold fingers to yourself,” he grumbles.

“The heat's off,” Scott replies unhappily, making no such move to keep his anything to himself as he pretty much wraps his body around Derek's. “Didn't you call the heat guy?”

“I can fix it,” Derek tells him, moving to roll out of bed, but Scott won't let him.

Scott tightens his grip. “Oh, hell no,” he says. “You said that last week. Just because you're a werewolf furnace-”

“You're a werewolf too,” Derek mutters, but Scott keeps going.

“And I may be a werewolf too, but I just don't run as warm as you,” he continues as he reaches over Derek to grab his cell phone off the side table. “I'm calling the heat people now, so maybe they can send someone sooner rather than later.”

Derek huffs but doesn't say another word. He knows when he's beat, and though he won't admit it to Scott because he'd get smug, Derek's starting to feel the chill in the house too. It's almost gotten to the point where it's colder in the house than outside.

While Scott calls the phone directory to give him the number of some kind of heat services, Derek rubs his considerably warmer hands up and down Scott's arms. After a few minutes, Scott gets connected to the right people, and Derek's hands have begun to wander considerably lower.

Scott gives Derek a look when his fingers slip passed the waistband of Scott's sleep pants. Derek looks up at him with the most innocent face he can pull, and thought he knows Scott doesn't believe it for a second, he also doesn't stop Derek's advances.

As he wraps warm fingers around Scott's cock, Derek presses his face into Scott's neck, breathing him in. Scott's breath gets caught in his throat, and he smacks the back of Derek's head to get him to stop for a moment. Derek ceases to move and doesn't take his hand off Scott's cock, even if his hand isn't moving.

Scott tells the person on the phone what's wrong, what kind of heating system they have, and their address. He's a little more curt with the person than he normally would be, but Derek's nuzzling his neck, and Scott knows it's only a matter of time before Derek starts moving his hand up and down his cock.

With a tinny beep, Scott ends the call, and Derek grabs the phone, tossing it off the bed. “Hey,” Scott protests for a moment, but soon, Derek's mouth is on his, and all his protests melt away.

After a few jerks of Derek's hand and a nice, languid kiss, Scott pulls back just enough to catch a breath. “They'll be here between ten and two,” he states.

Derek looks over Scott's shoulder to see their alarm clock that reads 10:01. “That gives us plenty of time,” he says with a grin. “Technicians never come until late anyway.”

Scott snorts then smiles coyly. “Then you better keep me warm, huh?”

With a smirk on his lips, Derek starts to slide down under the covers. “My pleasure,” he murmurs as he slides his big, warm hands up Scott's sides then down, dragging his sleep pants down enough to let Scott's cock spring free.

When Derek's mouth envelops his dick, Scott groans and slides his hands into Derek's hair. Derek chuckles as he takes more into his mouth and sets a slow pace, sliding up and down, relishing in the sounds he pulls from Scott. 

“Derek,” Scott murmurs, gripping his hair between his fingers. “Faster, please. C'mon.”

For a moment, Derek just teases him by slowing his already slow pace before speeding up, wrapping a hand around the base of Scott's cock to jerk him off in time with his sucks. Scott has to keep himself from bucking into Derek's mouth with a shout as his orgasm starts build, coiling low in his belly.

Scott's moans of Derek's name fill the room, and after a few more hard sucks, Scott comes apart in Derek's mouth, curling forward over Derek. Slowing his pace again, Derek jerks Scott through his orgasm as he laps up any of Scott's come that hadn't made into his mouth. Scott falls back onto the bed in a heap, panting as Derek peeks out from under the covers, licking his lips.

“Feel warmer?” Derek asks cheekily.

“Considerably,” Scott replies, pulling Derek down for a quick kiss. “Lemme return the favor by-”

Before Scott can say another word, the doorbell interrupts him. Derek scowls unhappily as Scott laughs, pushing the man off to roll off the bed. Scott pulls up his pants and grabs some slippers and a robe with a shrug.

“Sorry, looks like it'll have to wait until we have heat again,” Scott says innocently before darting out of the bedroom to answer the front door.

Derek groans unhappily as he flops out in a sprawl on the bed. “Better be worth it,” he grumbles a bit petulantly, knowing Scott will hear him, and Scott just laughs in response before opening the door for the heat technician.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
